The Dark Secret
by xNyc-fitaX
Summary: Janice Bradley was blind since birth. Everyone worries about her. When she falls in love, her friends warn her to be careful. He has a bad reputation, and they are worried that she'll get hurt. Janice resents it, and continues seeing him. Are they right?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh.   
  
xNyc_fitaX: Before we begin with the story, I would like to tell you that I read an R.L.Stine book, and I got my idea of making this story from it. It is quite similar in some ways. The book is called "Into The Dark." Sorry for talking so much....On with the story!  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
Prologue  
  
She's so pretty. Her hair is long and brown with gold highlights. In the front, it's curved back a little. (A/N: Kind of like Jessica Simpson.)She's tall and thin. She very gentle with animals and her friends. I know. I watch her. I love spying on her. It's fun to spy on her. She doesn't know that I'm doing this. In fact, she's blind. But pretty all the same. She's different from all the other girls, which makes her perfect for me. One day, she'll be mine. There has always been a problem before; with other girls. But this time, it will go perfectly. No one can ruin this for me. Not even him. No... I'll get her soon. I love her. Pretty soon, I'll get whatever I want...  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
I know, I know. REALLY short. But it's a prologue, it's supposed to be short. Hope you enjoyed it! R&R! 


	2. Chapter1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh. But I DO own this story! Ha! At least I own something! In your face!   
  
Cast of Yu Gi Oh: *Rolls eyes*  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
Chapter One  
  
The loud ring of the doorbell woke Joey up from his nap. He snorted, and slowly opened his eyes. His legs were slumped over the couch armrest, and one of his arms were hanging over the cushions. *RRRrrinnnggg!!*  
  
Grunting, Joey sat up, and got off the couch. He walked across the living room, and looked out the door. He noticed a young woman out there that was about his age. She had brown hair with gold highlights in it. He reached for the handle of the door, and pulled it open. The girl held a cane. Joey didn't know why, and was confused.   
  
"C-Can I help ya?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. Are you Joey Wheeler?", she replied.  
  
"Uh...who wants to know?"  
  
"Me. Don't you reconize me?"  
  
"Don't think so."  
  
"I'm your cousin. Janice."  
  
Joey was taken aback. He didn't know he had a cousin. He smiled slightly, and wiped some blond hair away from his eyes. "Cousin?"   
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well, uh...come in.."   
  
Christine positioned her cane, and tapped the floor for a moment. The she cocked her head, and stepped in to the house. Joey raised an eyebrow. "Mind telling me why you have that cane?", he asked questionably. Christine grinned, and laughed. She turned towards him, as he closed the door. "I'm blind, Joey. I need this cane to tell me what's around me so I don't bump in to anything. At least...TRY not to," she answered. Joey widened his eyes. "She's blind?" he thought. Now he was REALLY confused. He didn't know why she was hear, let alone understand why she's blind. Christine laughed again. "Confused huh?" she asked with a chuckle. "I'll explain everything to you. But first, is it okay if I sit down?" Joey paused for a moment, then grinned, and answered, "Sure. Why not?" He reached his hand out, and grabbed Janice's gently. Then, he led her toward the couch, and suddenly stopped.   
  
It was a pig sty.   
  
Old sweat socks, and ripped up jeans hung on the cushions, and one of his sister's bras were stuck between two throw pillows. His eyes widened, and thought, "Thank goodness she can't see!" He can hear Janice shift around a bit. "What's wrong?" she asked. Joey darted his eyes around the couch, and stammered, "N-Nothing. Ahh...Hold on there a sec will you?" Janice looked puzzled, but nodded. He let go of her hand, and quickly gathered up the clothes in a pile. Straightening it out, he left it beside the couch, and searched in between the cushions to see if there were any more 'garbage'. Finding no more, he sighed a little, and took Janice's hand again. He led her to it, and sat her down. "Sorry there," he murmured. Janice shook her head, and replied, "No sweat. I didn't even know what you were doing." Joey shrugged to himself, and sat down next to her. They sat there for a moment, and Joey was going to ask her questions, but she then started, "I was blind since birth."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"While I was growing up, I've had many difficulties adjusting to my blindness. But I soon got used to it. Around my house, I don't need this cane-" She cocked her head towards the polished wooden stick standing on the floor next to her. "-I know my way around. But my parents-well....they can't seem to understand that I can take care of myself. They always worry over me. If I trip over something, they run over to me and fuss over me. It gets pretty annoying. Even my friends think that they should always watch out for me." Janice shakes her head and sighs. " I wish that everyone could just understand. Anyways, my parents are off on their honeymoon, and they don't want me to stay home alone. So, guess what they do? They search all over for someone to watch over me; someone that's a relative of course. They couldn't find anyone. They were all busy. So, she sent me to you. I hope that thats okay with you and- uh.. who are you living with?"  
  
"My sis."  
  
"Oh. I hope that thats not a problem with you both."  
  
"Nah..that's alright. The more, the better. Welcome to our home cuz!" Janise smiled brightly. She turned towards where Joey's voice had been, and gave him a gentle hug. In fact, it was so gentle, that he could hardly feel it. When she let go, Joey told her, "Well, you want to meet my sister?"  
  
"Sure. I'd love to meet her." Joey stood up, and stretched. Then he walked over to the stairs. He walked up to the second floor. Janice could hear his footsteps thudding the rough stairs. "I wonder what it's like here," she pondered. She shifted(what's with me and the word 'shifted' lately?) around on the couch, and adjusted her Calvin Klein(Sp?) jacket, and rubbed her hands together.   
  
She could hear Joey's footsteps, and another person's footsteps on the stairs coming down behind her. When they reached the living room, she could hear them crossing the room, and walking over to her. "Janice, meet my sister Serenity," Joey said. Janice replied, and reached her hand out. "Nice to meet you," she said. Janice could feel a gentle hand slide on to hers, and they shook them. "Serenity, Janice is blind, so if she needs any help, you have to help her okay? But only if she needs help. I don't want her to feel that we fuss over her or nothing. Okay?" Joey informed her. Serenity nodded, and smiled at Janice. "Welcome to our home!" Serenity welcomed.   
  
Serenity's voice was cheerful and lively. It fit her perfectly. She was a medium height girl, that had long auburn hair. Her bright green eyes were full of life. They glittered in the sunlight, and her smile was no different. They were full and pink, and when she smiled, it seemed to cheer anyone up. Joey was different. He had blond hair that was ruffled up, and most of it hung in his eyes. His eyes were brown, and were always warm. His smile was very similar to Serenity. It wasn't pink, but it was full and was as warm as his eyes. His Brooklyn accent fit him perfectly, just like Serenity's voice fit HER perfectly. Now, Janice couldn't see them, but she could definately imagine them. Her other senses were getting stronger every day. Her curved brown hair had beautiful gold streaks in it. It shone brightly in the sunlight. Her hair hung at least an inch or two under her shoulders. Her light blue eyes were dull from her blindness, but they were beautiful anyways. Her lips were as pink, and as full as Serenity's, and it was bright with joy, and care. She was about Joey's height, but her hair made her look a bit taller.   
  
Joey reached out, and placed his hand on Janice's shoulder. "Hey cuz, I would like you to meet my friends tomorrow. They're all great. What do you say?" Janice grinned, (Boy, they're definately happy today now aren't they?) and nodded. "Sure, why not? I bet they are great!" she replied. Joey, and Serenity led Janice up to her new room. As they were up on the 13th stair, Joey asked, "So..uh..do you want to cook dinner tonight?"  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
So what did you think? I guess it's kind of lame right now, but it'll get interesting later. I promise. Review! |  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	3. Chapter2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh…Although I wish I do…  
  
Janice smiled, and took a deep breath. The fresh smell of dew covered flowers flowed in to her nose. "It smells just like spring. How wonderful…" she whispered. Tapping her cane lightly against the cool cement, she walked slowly down the path. To her surprise, she bumped in to something round and cold. Janice let out a small gasp of surprise, then she leaned down, and felt around. Her hand touched the cold metal, and she gingerly felt around it. "A garbage can!" she thought amusingly. Standing back up again, she stretched a bit, and continued on her way.   
  
The sun had not risen yet. It was still very early, but Janice couldn't sleep, so she decided to go out for a walk. She had just pulled on a large light blue turtle-neck sweater that hung loosely at the collar, and old worn out jeans. She unpacked just yesterday when she was acquainted with her cousins. {A/N: Did that make sense?} She was now sharing a room with Serenity, because Joey did not feel very comfortable sharing a room with a girl. They did not have an extra bed, so they went to the basement, and brought up an old mattress with a UBS.   
  
An Unidentified Brown Stain.  
  
Janice didn't mind, so she decided to sleep on it. Covering it up with a thin bed sheet, she found that the old mattress quite comfortable. Of course, Janice had to be neat with her things, including Joey and Serenity. Lucky for her, Serenity was already neat and tidy, so Janice didn't have to worry. Joey on the other hand, was a bit messy. So, with an hour of lecturing and complaints, Joey finally agreed to start being organized.   
  
Janice sighed approvingly. She was glad that her cousins were so kind, and generous. To Janice's right, a small bird chirped lightly. Janice listened intently, and concentrated on what type of bird it was. It chirped again, and Janice grinned slightly. "A Chickadee," she thought brightly. With that, she cocked her head to her left, and continued to walk.  
  
After a few minutes passed, Janice could hear a faint sound. It sounded unfamiliar for a moment, but when it came closer, it sounded like heavy footsteps. Janice shrugged it off, and tapped continuously against the ground. The footsteps came closer, and Janice stopped. "Who's there?" she asked politely. There was response so Janice continued on her way. But the footsteps kept coming closer. She stopped again, and asked, "Who's there? If you're someone I know, answer me." There was still no response. So she started walking again, but this time she quickened her pace. The footsteps quickened as well. "Who's there? Answer me!" she cried out. Again, no one answered, so Janice walked faster.   
  
So did the footsteps.  
  
"Please, just tell me who-" Janice was cut off by a gloved hand covering her mouth. It pulled her back abruptly, and Janice let out a loud cry of surprise. Her cane fell to the ground. She could feel hot rapid breaths breathing down her neck. They didn't move for a moment. Janice squirmed around, hoping to loosen the man's grip. To her disappointment, he didn't. The man leaned his head down, and smelled her hair. Janice widened her eyes, and grunted. The man held her tightly, and leaned his cheek against hers. "Mnnmmnh!" she screamed. Unfortunately, Janice couldn't utter a single word out of her mouth. So, instead of struggling free, she decided to attack.  
  
With a swift movement, Janice kicked the man's right shin with her right leg. The man cried out in pain. He let go of her and leaned down to hold on to his leg. Janice crawled on the floor, feeling the ground for her cane. When her fingers bumped the polished wood, Janice grabbed it, and jumped up. She ran like a bolt of lightning down the street. She was extremely relieved when she didn't hear the man come after her. "Thank God I wore sneakers!" she thought gratefully. After running for about ten minutes, Janice slows down, and leans against her cane; catching her breath. "Who was he?!" she thought worriedly. Wiping some highlighted hair out of her face, she sighed, and shook her head. "I just hope I won't meet him again…" she muttered. And with that, she stood up, and walked back home.  
  
  
  
"Joey!! Slow down!" Janice screamed. The car stopped abruptly, causing Janice to thrust her body forward. She grabbed the dashboard roughly, and luckily for her, the seatbelt stopped her from crashing in to the front window. When she settled back on to her seat, she turned and glared at Joey. "What do you think you're doing?!" she cried angrily at him.  
  
"What?" Joey asked.  
  
"This is a 30 mile zone! You were going 45!"  
  
"Uh, I don't think so. I was only going 38."  
  
"Liar! You were going 45. I could feel the wind rushing past my face!"  
  
"Alright, alright. Maybe I going 41."  
  
"45!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Sorry cuz."  
  
"Well, I guess it's alright. But if I'm going to live with you, then I'll have to be able to live long enough to…well… I'll just have to be able to live long!" They both laughed for a while, then Joey asked, "Ready to go again? I promise I won't go past the speed limit."  
  
"Sure," Janice replied. Joey started up the car, and turned around a corner. Then he swerved past another corner in to an old parking lot in front of the town library.   
  
Blakewood Library was old and worn. The paint on the walls and on the ceiling was chipped and peeling. There were always repairs that were needed to be done, and so the public library is often closed. Luckily for Janice, today was not one of those days. Joey drove his silver Porsche around for a while. {A/N: LOL, I know, I know. Surprising huh? Who knew that he could even afford one?}"Umm, I can't seem to find a parking space. This might take a while, so would you mind waiting outside?" Joey informed her. Janice nodded, and unbuckled her seatbelt when she felt the car stop. Grabbing her bag and cane from under her seat, she pushed the car door open, and stepped outside. A breezy yet damp air met her face as she slammed the door shut. As the car drove away, her fingertips dragged against the smooth door handle. Janice could remember first time she stepped in to the car. Joey had told her that it was a Porsche, and she believed him. Why wouldn't she?, you might ask. Well, most of the people she had ever met, had lied about their possessions. For example, Janice's former boyfriend had said that he owned a black Jaguar because he knew that Janice was blind. And since she was handicapped, he thought that she would never tell the difference.  
  
He was wrong.  
  
Right away, from the feel and the smell of the car, Janice could tell that it wasn't a Jaguar. She may have not been able to see it, but she could feel it. "I may be blind," she had told him, "But I'm not an idiot." So soon after that, she broke up with him, for she did not appreciate people treating her poorly.   
  
Janice has always wondered why people thinks of her as a dumb and unusual person. "Just because I'm blind?" she wondered. She was always capable of doing things on her own. But most people, including her parents, could not understand that.   
  
Janice shook her head slightly, and stood there waiting for Joey. Suddenly, someone to her left shouted, "Watch out!" Before Janice could reply, something large and heavy slammed in to her, knocking her to the ground. She slid across the rough pavement; literally. The hard jagged rubble pierced her right cheek, causing it to bleed. Her sweater got ripped up on the side, and her jeans were ripped up as well. Her cane went flying across the parking lot, while her black bag stayed where it was before; slung across her shoulder. Janice could taste something wet and irony in her mouth.  
  
Blood.  
  
"JANICE!" someone screamed. A pair of footsteps came thudding behind her.  
  
Wait.   
  
Scratch that.  
  
TWO pairs of footsteps.  
  
Two pairs of shoes stamped their way towards her. When they soon reached her, they skidded to a stop. This made many jagged pebbles jump in to her gaping mouth. She could feel strong hand grab her shoulders, and gently pull her up. Another pair of hands held her steady as she stood there confused as ever. "W-What happened?" she stammered. "Some lady didn't see you, and drove right in to you. It was a good thing she stopped before you were thrown sky high!" replied a Brooklyn accent.   
  
"Oh."  
  
"Are you alright Janice?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess I'm fine now."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah. But can you get me a napkin Joey? I'm kind of bloody over here." Janice reached up, and touched her cheek. It was sticky with blood, and it stung. "Sure, no problem." Janice could hear someone leaving. But she also heard someone coming. "Are you alright?! Oh, I am so sorry! I didn't see you! I'm old and I need to wear glasses, but I wasn't wearing them yet! I'm so sorry!" cried a female voice. It sounded as it belonged to a woman in her late 40's. "It's alright," Janice answered. "I'm fine now. Don't worry."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!"  
  
"It's alright, it's alright."  
  
"Ohhh…" A hand touched her arm, and another voice asked, "Should I take you to the doctor, Janice?" This British accent interested her, and she answered, "It's okay. Uh, who are you?"  
  
"My name is Ryou."  
  
"Nice to meet you Ryou. How did you know my name?"  
  
"I'm, well…I guess you can say that I'm an acquaintance to Joey. And he has told me a lot about you."  
  
"Really? Wow."  
  
"I have to say Janice, you look more beautiful than Joey says you are." This made Janice blush. "T-Thank you, Ryou."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"Do you go to my school? Blakewood High?"  
  
"Yes. As a matter of fact I do."  
  
"Wow. What a coincidence."  
  
"Yes. Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Thanks anyways." Before Ryou could say anything else, Joey came back carrying a stack of napkins. "Here cuz. I hope it's enough." She took a few, and gingerly wiped the blood off her cheek. "Thanks Joey."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Hey, uh, do you know him?" Janice pointed to where she thought Ryou was. Joey looked at him, and answered, "Yeah. Well kind of. His name is Ryou."  
  
"I know. He told me." Everyone was silent for a moment, then Ryou asked, "Hey, maybe we could talk over the phone. Would it be okay if you gave me your phone number?" Janice raised an eyebrow, then she smiled. "Sure, why not?" She reached in to her bag that slung across her shoulder, and pulled out a piece of paper, and a pencil. She wrote her phone number down, and handed it over to Ryou. "Here you go."  
  
"Hey, thanks. Oh well, see you later!" Ryou jogged away, holding the piece of paper tightly.  
  
  
  
After they stayed in the library for an hour, Joey and Janice decided to go home. While walking through the parking lot, searching for his car, Joey turned to Janice. Her hands were shoved in her jeans pockets, and she was staring down at the floor. A bandage was covering the wound on her cheek. To everyone's surprise, it was not as big as it seemed to be. It was only a small scratch. But they did find a large cut on the side of her leg, and it was bleeding pretty horrendously. "Hey, uh…why did you give him your cell number?" Joey asked. Janice looked up, but not at him. She stared at the sky for a moment. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
"Oh. I don't know. I guess I just want to talk to him. Besides, I don't have any friends yet, so I guess this is a start."  
  
"But, why him?"  
  
"What do you mean, 'why him'? I just want to talk to him. It's nothing special."  
  
"Yeah, well you shouldn't be such good friends with him."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, lets just say that he's not all that good."  
  
"What do you mean?" Joey didn't answer. He walked over to his car, and grabbed the door handle. "What do you mean?" Janice repeated. Joey shrugged, and opened the car door. Janice went around, and opened the passenger door. She stepped inside, and sat down. She took off her bag, and placed it under the seat. When she heard Joey sit down next to her, she asked again, "What do you mean?" Joey slammed the door shut, and turned to look at Janice. "There are rumors going around that Ryou. They say that he robbed a few places around where he lived."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's true. And they also say that since the cops are after him, he came here so they wouldn't find him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"And another thing. They say that whenever Ryou gets a girlfriend, they well…they disappear. Not disappear, disappear. I mean, they're here one day, and as soon as they go out with Ryou, they're gone."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is that the only word you know Jan?"  
  
"No, it's just that…That's just plain ridiculous!"  
  
"Hey, I'm not the one who starts the rumors."  
  
"Yeah, but you shouldn't be the one that believes it either!"  
  
"Sorry Janice, it's just that you probably shouldn't see him or talk to him."  
  
"You know what? You shouldn't tell me how to live my life. I could see or talk to whoever I want to! Got it?!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Sorry…" They were silent for the whole night. Janice felt guilty. She knew that Joey meant well. But sometimes, people get a little too far. "Why does anyone have to care so much? I mean, I understand that they care, but they shouldn't be so over protective. I can take care of myself," Janice thought to herself.   
  
As soon as they got home, it was getting pretty dark, and the lights in the house were open. "Seren's home…" Joey informed quietly. Janice nodded slowly. When Joey drove in to the garage, he turned off the engine, and took the key out of the ignition. Joey opened the door, and stepped out; Janice did as well. Joey walked out of the garage, and closed it as soon as Janice got out. While they walked up the stairs to the door, Joey said, "Look, are you sure you want to be his friend? I don't want to be obsessive, so I'm just going to ask one more time. Are you sure?" Janice stopped climbing the stairs, and squinted her eyes. "Of course I'm sure. Joey, you're sounding a lot like my parents."  
  
"Well, as long as your living in my-er- our house, then I guess I'll be your guardian."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Well, your parents did say that Serenity and I had to watch over you."  
  
"Oh my God. How could you say such a thing?!"  
  
"Well, okay. I admit it. I shouldn't act like your parent, but I am your cousin, and I should watch over you." Janice didn't reply, and continued climbing the stairs. She swung the door open, and stomped inside. She tapped the floor with her cane so she could see where the stairs were. When she finally found it, she held the banister, and climbed up to her and Serenity's room. She knocked on the door, and instantly, it swung open. "Hey Janice," a cheery voice greeted her. "Hi Serenity." Janice tapped her cane on the floor, and entered the room. She headed towards her mattress, and sat on it. "What happened to your leg and cheek?" Serenity asked worriedly.  
  
"It's nothing. I just fell. Joey will tell you what happened. I'm kind of sleepy right now, okay?"  
  
"Sure, no problem." Janice took off her bag. She then placed her cane on the floor, and stood up. She changed in to her night clothes, and walked out of the room.   
  
She felt around for the bathroom, and entered it. Turning on the bathroom light, she headed for the sink, but bumped in to the hamper. Mumbling something, she pushed it out of the way, and stood in front of the sink. After Janice brushed her teeth, and combed her hair, she walked out of the bathroom, and went back inside her room. She leaned down, and lay on her mattress. Serenity rummaged around the room for a moment, then she said, "Goodnight," to Janice, and closed the light. Then she went downstairs to ask Joey what happened to Janice. She lay in her bed, and stared at the ceiling. Well, she wasn't really staring, but she was facing that direction. Sighing slightly, she closed her eyes, and muttered, "Great. Just great. Now Joey treats me like a child." Before she knew it, she soon fell asleep.  
  
The ring of her cell phone woke Janice up in the middle of the night. Reaching over, she picked up her cell phone wondering, "Who could be calling in the middle of the night?" She opened up her cell, and mumbled, "H-Hello?"  
  
"Hello? Janice?"  
  
"Who's this?"  
  
"It's me, Ryou."  
  
"Ryou?" Janice's heart started to race. His voice sounded quiet and rough. "Yeah it's me," He replied. "Hi."  
  
"Um, hi. Why are you calling so late?"  
  
"I was away from a phone all day, so as soon as I reached a decent phone, it was pretty late."  
  
"Oh I see. What's wrong with your voice?"  
  
"Nothing. I have a cold. Look, I've been thinking about you all day."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I've been thinking about you all day ever since I met you. You think about me right?"  
  
"I-uh-"  
  
"Don't you? You do don't you? I know you think about me!"  
  
"Wait, what are you talking about?"  
  
"You're very beautiful, Janice. Do you think my looks are appealing, too?"  
  
"W-what?!"  
  
" Janice. Do you think about me? Because I think about you all the time."  
  
"Ryou, what's wrong with you?!" He didn't answer back. Janice could hear harsh breaths on the phone.   
  
"Ryou?" Janice waited, but all she could hear was him breathing. Then, before she could call his name again, he hung up. The loud dial tone rang in her ear as she placed the cell phone back on the floor.   
  
That's all for now. Review please. 


End file.
